Sweet Giggles and Cold Toes
by MaccaBea
Summary: Sweet Kisses are nice. Even better after a fit of giggles and tickles. Not ATU. Beatles Slash. Starrison. George/Ringo


**So Yeah, I wrote Starrison at midnight.  
And the idea was from**

_**Imagine-Your-OTP**_

_Cheers and Enjoy_

* * *

Smacking his lips, Ringo's eyes slowly opened. His vision was unfortunately blurred at the dimmed room. Bright sunlight was blocked back from the tight curtains, only hinting it was at least day time.

As Ringo blinked, rubbing his eyes, he stretched. He was slightly surprised, for a split second, as his hand stretched onto a warm figure. His mind then realized the big lump that was indeed snoring was George.

His lips couldn't hold back a smirk, turning on his side as his eyes finally adjusted. His eyes landed upon a mouth opened George, hair slightly a mess from rolling around and nose scrunched up.

Ringo's smirk only messed up as he snickered at the pure sight of the younger male. He looked like a child as he slept, which was quite adorable from Ringo's point of view.

Ringo's eyes slowly crept to the wall above the window, hands showing the time of 12:40.

Hell, they've been asleep for quite sometime.

...Well, it was a lazy day off. Why not spend it in bed?

Ringo pulled the covers over his shoulder, taking in all the warmth there was, but still feeling a slight chill run through him. He wiggled his toes, feeling they were quite cold as well as his whole body.

George looked comfortable. Too comfortable. And very warm.

Ringo neared the other, putting his arm around the other's waist and cuddling into him for warmth.

"Neh..."

A whimper like grumble was heard from the slumbered other.

Ringo blinked, frowning as he had not wanted to wake the other.

George smacked at his own lips, moving his head a bit. A yawn escaped the smaller boy's lips, eyes creeping open.

Doing the same as Ringo had when first awakening, George's eyes settled on the small male who had his arms wrapped around George's slender frame.

Ringo eyed the other, meeting eye to eye as both their heads both lay upon their pillows.

"...Y-Yer warm.." Ringo managed, smiling softly with a tinge of pink showing along his cheeks.

George could only suppress a quite rather large smile as he chuckled, closing the gap in between their waists.

George seemed to do something wrong with this as Ringo yelped, poking George's gut.

"What?" George looked at the other curiously, raising a brow at the suddenness of these actions.

"Ya toes are cold as all get out, Geo!" He pouted his lip out slightly, shivering as though showing his emphases.

"Oh now?"

"Yes now.."

Another poke into the gut, with only the return of a chuckle from George again.

Ringo's face continued a pout, then moving his feet to slip onto George's waist and creeping into the bottom of his shorts. His toes were as equally cold as George's, making him yelp.

"H-Hey!"

Ringo only giggled like a little school girl, happy at this.

"Payback," he said in a slight sing-song like voice.

"Payback my ass!" George then moved his hands, tickling at Ringo's sides.

"A-Ahhaa, No fair!"

"All's fair, Rings!"

George continued to tickle the defenseless Ringo.

Ringo's legs began to move at George's waist, trying to get his cold toes upon the warm flesh of the other. The two both in fits of chuckles, giggles and yelps.

Ringo almost gave into the tickles, placing both his hands upon the other's face, squashing at it. Without giving in all the way, Ringo leaned in his lips to George's.

The laughter from both were muffled, only slightly muffly like giggles were heard. The small laugh like sounds soon ended as both were pecking at each other's lips softly.

George's hand moved to place at the side of Ringo's head, letting his fingers creep into his hair.

Ringo was the first to let the kissing end. His lips were building a dope like smile, letting his hand pull a strand of hair from George's face move it behind his ear.

"Every morning should start like this..." George mumbled.

"Sorry to spoil ya,Dearest, but it's noon" Ringo chuckled, placing a kiss to the other's cheek.

George blinked, turning his head to look at the clock. He then turned back around to look at the other.

"Well, I had some damn good sleep" He said, smirking with a yawn.

"Think we should get up?"

"Not a chance..."


End file.
